1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tracking apparatus for helical scan video tape recorders, and in particular to a tracking apparatus for reproducing a video signal having smooth movement from varying speed helical scan video tape recorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In helical scan video tape recorders, to obtain noiseless reproduction during special operation modes such as still, slow, and fast motion, various types of tracking apparatus have been used which reposition the video heads along the recorded track. A tracking apparatus using video heads mounted on movable elements such as piezoelectricity type transducer can provide excellent performance for noiseless reproduction.
Tracking devices of the type described above provide important advantages in operation. Nevertheless, none of the conventional tracking devices can reproduce field, frame, and mixed field/frame smooth movement picture signals in a no guard-band helical scan video tape recorder system. Furthermore, none of the prior art helical scan recorders reproduce video signals with high quality varying speed reproduction having a smooth and natural movement.